


distillation

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: NSYNC
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-08
Updated: 2006-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Brianna changed everything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	distillation

Brianna changed everything.

It used to be Joey and Justin and Joey and Kelly and Joey and random girls. Joey, who likes everyone, who is a ladies' man, who loved both Justin and Kelly. Joey, who has the biggest damn heart Justin knows besides his mom. Justin didn't like it because he's selfish (and really, who isn't about stuff like this?), but he came to accept that Joey loved two people at the same time because some people are like that, and one of them just happens to be Joey.

Then Brianna came, and it became Kelly and Brianna, and there was no longer room for Justin. Joey said he wanted to be a good father and expected Justin to understand, but Justin isn't as realistic as Lance or as easygoing as JC. Justin is high maintenance and selfish and an idealist, and this was not something he could just accept.

So Justin didn't, and he doesn't keep in touch with Joey after the hiatus begins like he does with Chris and JC. He thinks, _It's okay, I have Cameron now_, and pretends it isn't a lie.

06.01.08


End file.
